


Gotcha

by dolphinitley



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinitley/pseuds/dolphinitley
Summary: Arthur and Y/N's playful chasing around camp leads to smut.





	Gotcha

The moon shone down on a warm Shady Belle night. Some of the gang was sitting around the fire drinking, talking, and playing music. Others were asleep. You got Arthur to playfully chase you by stealing his hat. If it were anyone else, Arthur would have been annoyed, but it was you and it was cute, and he smiled as he ran after you away from the main fire. You were giggling and let out a quiet yelp when he finally caught you in his strong arms. He pushed you against the side of the house and tickled your sides. You laughed as you tried to grab his hands to stop the tickling. In response, he grabbed both of your wrists and held them over your head against the house.  
“Gotcha,” Arthur said smugly. You both panted from the running around. He looked in your eyes as he bit his bottom lip.  
You feigned an attempt to escape. Arthur pressed his whole body against you to keep you still. You looked from his eyes to his lips, which parted slightly as he was now inches from your mouth. He kissed your top lip, then your bottom lip, then your tongues met softly, and your mouths began moving together beautifully. It felt like home. Arthur exhaled through his nostrils in response to the pleasant release. He ran his hands down your body and circled his rough thumbs over the soft skin on your hip bones. He moaned into you and moved his hands up to grace your neck and then threaded his fingers into your hair. He closed his lips over your ear lobe which triggered something inside of you. You wrapped one of your legs around him to pull him against you harder. You felt his excitement pushing against you. He caressed your thighs, then lifted you to be wrapped completely around his waist.  
He carried you inside and up to his room, set you down, and closed the door. He turned on a lantern to softly light the room. You dropped Arthur’s hat and cupped his face and he kissed you with his talented lips. He began kissing along the line of your jaw and his scratchy beard tickled a bit. He noticed your slight flinch and he playfully rubbed his beard against your neck to make you laugh and grab his shoulders. He came back up to your lips. You ran your fingers through his hair and over the soft short hairs on his neck. Arthur bent and wrapped his arms around your ribcage, pulling you against him tenderly. You lead him to sit on the bed and straddled his lap. As you kissed, you relaxed down onto the bed. You removed the handkerchief on his neck and softly ran your fingers through his exposed chest hair at his collar, then caressed the lines of his beautiful strong neck. He rested his hands on your thighs as you continued to kiss him. He ran his hands over your back and under your shirt, which caused you to press more into him and push your hips against his hips. This increased your excitement and desire. Being this close was the highest of highs.

You unbuttoned his shirt and took your time kissing down his body. You massaged him over his pants and then unbuttoned them. He lifted his hips, so you could pull his pants down enough to allow you to release him from his underwear. He hissed at the contact of your hand around him. You smiled and shifted to a comfortable position. You kissed his hips and ran hot lines over him with your tongue and lips, all while stroking him. You licked the pre-cum off the head. You pressed your tongue more flatly at the base of the underside and ran it all the way up, then took him completely in your mouth. Arthur gave a sexy low groan and praised you. You came back up a little bit and used one hand to stroke him while sucking. With your other hand you grabbed Arthur’s hand and guided it to the back of your head for him to thread his fingers through your hair and guide you. You were tracing your tongue around him while you so slowly sucked him. Arthur began to get lost in pleasure and more urgently guided you to take more of him in.  
“Oh, fuck yeah. That’s my girl,” he moaned when he was deep in your throat. He gently stroked your hair.  
You began to suck harder and more of the repetitions included having him deep in your throat, each time eliciting his moan, getting longer and louder. You were proud of the evident pleasure you were giving the person you loved. The most strong, smart, capable man you knew, who cared for you so much. As he got closer to climax, his head pushed back into the bed and his hips arched up. One hand was in your hair while the other held your bicep. The buildup was slow and when he arrived at the peak of his pleasure, you made it last long by sucking slowly and only released him from your mouth when he was jerking from overstimulation. You swallowed and sat up, then laid down on top of him. He was moving his fingers in soothing patterns on your back.  
He kissed you passionately and you felt more connected than ever. After a couple of minutes he got up and now you were lying on the bed with him on top of you. He took his time placing gentle kisses on your skin that was revealed as he removed your clothing piece by piece. His kisses began to get wetter, hotter, and more desperate on your skin. He removed his unbuttoned shirt and ran his hands from your hips, down to the backs of your knees, then to grasp your ankles. He looked to you while leaving open mouthed kisses from your ankle, down the inside of your leg, until he was tantalizingly close to your core. It felt like it took ages but it felt so good. By the time he was pressing his tongue on your mound and slowly licking just outside of your wet lips, you were breathing shorter and begging him to finally give you the pleasure he was teasing to give. He slowly moved his open mouth to more near the top of your slit and gave a short and quick flat tongued stroke between your lips. You gasped and clutched the sheets, holding your breath and clenching your teeth to get through until the next contact. He moved his mouth an inch lower, and gave another gentle lick, a little slower this time. You exhaled with pleasure. Then, Arthur took your hand to thread through his hair, wrapped his arms under your thighs, and inserted his pointed tongue barely inside of you for only a moment. He was thoroughly enjoying every reaction and noise that you made in response to his talented mouth. He was ready for you to become completely undone. He ran his flat, gentle, wet tongue slowly through your folds and up and down your lips. You were gasping, moaning, and clutching his hair. He covered your pussy with his mouth and made quick lines with his tongue while deeply moaning into you. The vibrations of his sexy voice sent a bolt of pleasure through you and you pressed him closer to you. He sucked on one of his fingers, then so slowly inserted it into your hot cunt. Tingling traveled from your core up to your neck and you were enveloped in the pleasure he gave you.  
He continued skillfully massaging you with his mouth and began to press more on your clit when he moved his finger slowly out and in. He made your build up take even longer than you made his. Your pleasure was so drawn out and he spent minutes watching you squirm and breathe shallower and more intensely until he decided to slightly quicken his ministrations and moan into you gruffly. His tongue got more forceful and quicker and his finger moved faster in and out of you until you were pushed over the edge into a flash of pleasure which you reveled in, moaning and arching your back. This was incomparable to any other pleasure of your life. You seemed to go numb with pleasure and felt as if your soul was outside of you, but completely at peace. It was as if your veins could have been filled with oxytocin and it was circulating through you at unbelievably high speed. Arthur stopped licking you when you stopped moaning and were still, but still living in in a cloud of peace. He came up to kiss you for a few moments, then you opened your eyes to smile at him. He pulled the covers over you two and took one of your legs to drape over his hip. He wrapped you in his strong arms and allowed the melatonin to take over as you both happily fell asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!


End file.
